


Stolen Youth

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [25]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: My family is rich, but I shoplift every day.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

The adrenaline rushes through me as I exit the shop, breaking into a run as the charm hidden inside my jacket sets the alarms off. A wide grin stretches me lips and I feel more alive than I can remember being. Not even the range of narcotics I take make me feel this good.

I don’t do this because I can’t afford the items I want, no, I could quite easily buy them and indeed even the shop itself. My family is rich, but I shoplift every day. In fact, I pick the cheap shops on purpose, those are the ones more likely to have a security system in place to deter felons like me. The up market shops have no such problem with crime, their clientele far less likely to shoplift, and others are unlikely to try.

I first started this around the time my mother died. Small items at first, until it was anything that caught my eye. Though in honesty, it doesn’t matter what it is. It’s the rush that comes from doing what I’m not supposed to be doing, of imagining the look on Lionel’s face should he find out. Or the scandal that would grace the front pages of the rags should I be caught.

I freeze as I realise where I have run to, I drop down next to mom and Julian’s grave, pressing my hand against the cool stone. Removing the charm from my pocket, I allow it to drop into the grass at the foot of the grave before leaning against the stone and staying till long after the sun has set.


End file.
